


Not Cold Anymore

by SluttyPamian



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, cuddling and cold weather, gregor being a teddy bear, happy endings, literally nothing sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPamian/pseuds/SluttyPamian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold night causes Robin to leave his tent to warm himself by the fire. When Gregor offers to share his bed, Robin eventually has no choice but to give in. But he had no idea that the night would take such a desirable turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Cold Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This was another part of a story I wrote like two years ago. It was made as a gift to one of my friends, and he totes loved it btw. I also believe this was my first attempt at a yaoi? One of my first attempts anyway.

Regna Ferox was always too cold for Robin's taste. The freezing wind constantly blowing bits of snow and into his face, robes and boots was simply too much. He understood why Lissa complained about the cold every time the Shepherds had to visit. What was possibly the worst part about this visit however, was the fact that the path they usually took was blocked and they were forced to camp for the night. Robin normally loved camping, especially on nights when bear was for dinner, but even his love of camping was frozen over by the cold. The only one who seemed not to care about the cold at all was Gregor. The mercenary was even more chipper than usual, his booming laughter filling the camp. Robin couldn't help but be jealous of the Mercenary’s mood. 

"Gregor, how are you so happy?"

Gregor flashed Robin a sly smile. 

"When cold outside, Gregor’s bed always warm." 

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Your bed is going to be just as cold as everyone else's bed Gregor." 

The Mercenary laughed. 

"Gregors bed will be very warm with you in it." 

Robin blushed. 

"I'll stay in my bed tonight, Gregor." 

Gregor laughed. 

"Be suiting yourself." 

Robin spent as much time as he could by the campfire before retreating to his tent for the night. He drew himself into a tight ball and wrapped himself up in his blankets. He lay shivering for a time, trying to generate whatever warmth he could. The cold seeped past the blankets he so fondly enveloped himself with and sank into his very core. Nothing Robin did could chase away the ever prevalent cold pressing down on him. Robin threw off his covers with an angry sigh. He decided to stand by the campfire some more, hoping the heat would sink into him as easily as the cold was. However, the fire was down to it's dying embers and offered no comfort against the bitter chill of the Feroxi lands. Wrapping his arms around himself, Robin trudged through the snow back to his tent. He paused halfway, an idea coming to him. Gregor was always offering his bed to people on cold nights, maybe he had the right idea. After all, don't survival guides recommend sharing body heat to stave off cold. Maybe Robin should try sharing a bed with someone. But who could he approach and ask? Tharja would be more than willing to share a bed, but Robin wasn't that desperate. He thought about all the women, and who it would be the least awkward to share a bed with. He came to the conclusion that it would be impossible to ask a woman to share a bed without it getting awkward.

"Damn I need a wife..." He said between chattering teeth.

Asking one of the men to share a bed seemed just as impossible when Robin thought about it too. Men just didn't share beds. It didn't happen. Robin's eyes fell on Gregor's tent. He nervously chewed his lip in thought. Gregor did offer to share his bed, didn't he? Or was Gregor joking? Robin walked to Gregor's tent and paused nervously before it. 

"Gregor? Are you still awake?" 

Robin took a nervous step into Gregor's tent. Gregor was in his bed, on his side facing away from Robin.

"Gregor?" 

The Mercenary turned in his sleep and peeked at Robin through half closed eyes.

"Ah, Robin! Have you decided to be sharing bed with Gregor?"

Robin nervously wrung his hands. 

"Uh... No. I was... Wondering if you have extra blankets." 

Gregor rolled and lay on his back. 

"Gregor give blanket to Dark Mage, you go ask her." 

Robin groaned. "I'm not about to ask Tharja for anything..." 

Gregor smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Gregor's bed is open. Will be happy to make room." 

Robin glanced at the exit. He knew it would be impossible to get any sleep as cold as it was, but he wasn't sure if he could sleep in a bed with Gregor either. 

"I wouldn't want to intrude..." 

Gregor huffed in annoyance and sat up. The blankets fell away from him, revealing the well-defined muscles of his chest and arms. 

"If you sharing bed with Gregor was intruding, Gregor would not offer. Come, lay with Gregor." 

Robin approached Gregor's bed shyly and toed off his boots before laying beside him. Gregor drew the blankets around them and took ahold of Robin. 

"Gregor? What are you doing?!" 

Robin tried to squirm out of the other man's grip, but Gregor held him tight.

"Quickest way to be getting warm is to be close. Gregor's body is very warm, yours is very cold. Gregor is warming you up."

It was dark in Gregor's tent, so he couldn't see the dark blush spreading across Robin's face.

"Gregor could warm you up quicker if not for heavy robes." 

Robin could feel Gregor snaking his hands under his clothes and lifting them up. Robin took in a shocked breath at the feel of the warm hands touching his skin. 

"Ah..."

"You're twitching like inexperienced girl. What is wrong?" 

Robin felt the warmth from Gregor's bare skin flowing into him and going straight to the blush on his face. 

"I'm not twitching..." 

Gregor chuckled. His body moved against Robin's in a way the young Tactician had never experienced before.

Gregor finished taking off Robin's robes and pulled the two close. 

"There. Now you stay close to Gregor and get warm." 

Gregor was right, he was getting warm, but more than that was happening. The warmth from Gregor's body spread throughout his own, causing something within him to stir. Robin could see Gregor looking at him with a goofy grin in the dark tent and blushed. 

"This was a bad idea." Robin told him. 

Gregor chuckled. "Are you perhaps not liking this position? Gregor is more than happy to move body for Robin." 

Gregor turned Robin around with surprising grace. Now Robin was facing away from Gregor and the firm chest muscles of the other man were pressed against his back. 

"Gregor can be keeping Robin warm in many ways." 

The sound of Gregor's voice, so low and suggestive, combined with the feel of his breath ghosting across the back of Robin's neck, caused a tremor of pleasure to run through the young Tactician. Gregor grinned at Robin's response.

"Gregor will gladly be showing you other way to keep warm." 

He moved his hands along Robin's body slowly. Robin was shocked by this, but his brain failed to send any signals for him to move. So Gregor continued to feel and caress Robin gently. Gregor was right, he certainly was warming Robin. The hands caressing Robin dipped lower and one came to cup his semi-hard member. Gregor leaned his head to Robin's ear and nibbled it gently. 

"Is Robin wishing for Gregor to continue?"

Robin couldn't put together coherent speech, all he could do was jerk his hips wantonly against the hand cupping his member and whimper.

"Gregor will be taking this as yes." 

Gregor dragged his teeth against the soft skin of Robin's neck, pausing occasionally to nibble or suck on spots he knew to be most tender. He put one of his hands on Robin's chest to tweak the pebbly nipples while his other hand dipped into Robin's pants and stroked his manhood to full attention. Robin moaned at the feel of Gregor's callused hands moving along his sensitive skin.

"Hm... Is very yes." 

Gregor moved Robin's head and brought their lips together in a kiss. Robin wanted to pull himself closer to Gregor, but because of his position couldn't. All Robin could do was part his lips and allow Gregor to fully dominate the kiss. Robin moaned as their tongues danced and tried to press himself closer to Gregor. 

“Gregor is thinking there is something more Robin is wanting.”

Gregor pulled his hands away from Robin. The Tactician frowned at the loss of contact.

“Don’t be worrying, Gregor will soon be making you enjoying yourself.”

He carefully shifted his body so he was hovering over Robin and kissed him again. The kiss was more eager than the other one, Gregor nibbling on Robin’s lower lip. He continued to move his lips lower, tasting and teasing the sensitive skin as he did.

Being underneath the well built Mercenary made Robin blush and nervously look away. 

"Oy, we cannot be having the shyness. In Gregor's bed is only good feels and warmth, yes?" 

Without any prompt from Robin Gregor pulled down the Tactician's pants to reveal his manhood. 

"Ooh..!"

A slight chilly breeze reached the sensitive organ and Robin shivered. 

"Let Gregor warm Robin." 

Finally Gregor wrapped his hand fully around Robin's manhood and moved his hand up and down the shaft as opposed to the teasing strokes he had been giving earlier. Robin moaned freely from the treatment Gregor was giving him and felt his stomach begin to tighten. 

"Gregor, I'm going to..!" 

His warning was interrupted by a sudden intake of breath and erotic groan. 

"Don't be holding back."

Gregor moved his hand quicker along Robin's shaft. Robin squirmed and arched his back. He had never thought another person, let alone a man, would be able to arouse and bring him to climax like Gregor did. Robin waited for Gregor to move off him, but instead the other man looked at him with a lust filled smile. 

"How much are you trusting Gregor?" 

"I trust you with my life I suppose."

Gregor looked at Robin with a serious expression.

"Ah, but Gregor is asking for you to be trusting him with something much different than life." 

Realization dawned on Robin. 

"But Gregor, I'm not an attractive woman."

"Gregor is not caring you are not attractive woman. You are very dear friend to Gregor." 

Robin blushed.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me..."

Gregor smirked. 

"Why then would Gregor be so eager to be getting you in bed?" 

Robin blushed again, thinking of all the times he had politely denied Gregor when he had offered up his bed in the past.

"Oh..."

The two men were quiet for a time, both scanning the other for a response. 

"Well I..." Robin said eventually. 

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have... Feelings for you. But I've never thought... Well, I've  
never thought I'd be in this position because of them." 

Gregor chuckled. 

"You were not expecting to be in girls position or," Gregor frowned. "You are not wanting this kind of bed sharing with Gregor? That too is fine, Gregor is not wanting for you to have bad feelings." 

Robin shook his head. 

"No Gregor, I... That is, you can... Ah! This is so hard to say!" 

Gregor chuckled. 

"Then perhaps you can be moaning it while Gregor... How would you be saying it? Making the love?" 

Robin nodded. "Yeah."

Gregor reached into a small chest beside the bed and pulled out a small bottle of oil. 

"This will be feeling strange. Gregor will be slow." 

He dipped two of his fingers into the oil and put it slightly out of reach. He then had Robin move so his legs were resting on Gregor's shoulders. Robin knew what was coming next and tried his hardest not to clench his muscles when he felt a slick finger enter him. He bit his lip in discomfort at the feeling. True to his word, Gregor was slow and Robin was well-adjusted to the first finger before he put in a second. By this time, Robin was hard again and almost in pain from the lack of stimulation his member was receiving. Those thoughts quickly vanished however when Gregor's fingers brushed against his prostate. Robin gasped and jerked his hips, shocked by the sudden jolt of pleasure. Gregor chuckled and leaned forward to place a kiss against Robin's neck. 

"Gregor is thinking it is time to be moving on, yes?" 

Robin nodded, despite the fact he was nervous about what would happen next. Gregor shifted his body and undid the clasps holding his pants. He then pulled them, along with his smallclothes, off his hips. He took the vial of oil and coated his member with it, carefully as to avoid spilling any on the sheets. When Robin felt Gregor enter him he took in a shaky breath. 

"Gregor stop..." 

Gregor waited for Robin to adjust before slowly pushing himself in further. When he had fully inserted himself Robin finally calmed down. 

"Oh... Okay, you can move now." 

With a smile Gregor began to slowly thrust into Robin. He had sexual experiences with women before, but it was still strange for the Tactician to be on the receiving end of penetration. As Gregor thrust harder into him, Robin decided it was something he wouldn't mind experiencing again. Soon, each of Gregor's thrusts hit his prostate dead on and Robin jerked his hips and moaned with each thrust. Gregor moaned as well, the deeper sound harmonizing wonderfully with Robin's higher pitched voice. Robin reached down to stroke his member in time with Gregor's hard thrusts. It wasn't long after that both men came and lay panting, their bodies close together. Gregor recovered first and withdrew from Robin before taking a cloth and wiping the young Tactician down. After having Gregor inside him, Robin felt almost empty at the loss of contact. Gregor pulled Robin close to him and kissed him full on the lips before nuzzling against the crook of his neck.

"I never would've imagined you to be a cuddler Gregor." 

Robin said with a small giggle.

“Oy, don’t be making the fun of Gregor. Cuddling is very manly.”

Robin smiled.

“Sure Gregor.”


End file.
